Why Only Now
by AbelhaA-chan
Summary: Por que só agora descobri qu te amo? Só agora que você parece tão longe? Só agora que finalmente eu posso perceber que você sempre foi o que eu sempre quiz. Fanfic também postada no Nyah
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Only Now?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Amor é uma coisa tão complicada de se definir. Podemos considera-lo um sentimento, ou uma razão de existência. Queremos descrevê-lo de várias forma e maneiras lógicas. Esquecemos de um único detalhe, o detalhe mais simples de todos aquele que nos faria perceber que amor não foi feito para ser descrito analisado ou até mesmo definido, ele foi feito apenas e simplesmente para ser sentido. No momento em que percebemos isso talvez possamos, apenas em nossos corações, ter uma simples noção do que é amor._

_Sua vida se resumiria apenas aquilo? Fazer, executar, matar, ou seja, ser um ninja?Um shinobi renomado. Não poderia desejar ser algo mais em sua vida? Naruto Uzumaki deveria estar condenado a viver para sempre naquele mundo cinza da solidão?_

_Ele não queria acreditar naquela possibilidade. Dezenove anos e nenhuma aventura romântica para contar. "Que vida,hein cara? " pensava naquele exato momento._

_Não tinha culpa pelo que sofria, fora condenado à solidão no momento em que selaram aquela raposa dentro de si. Ah! Se conhecesse o maldito que fez aquilo!_

_Na verdade até conhecia quem ele achava que era responsável por todo seu sofrimento. O Quarto hokage, aquele que ele sempre admirara, era o grande causador de sua desgraça pessoal. Será que o maior Hokage que já existiu em Konoha, não imaginou as dificuldades que ele passaria com aquela raposa dentro de si?_

_Claro que não, sua mente acusava. Porque o Hokage chamado de Raio Dourado iria se preocupar com um garoto qualquer da vila?Viver na pele de Naruto não era nada fácil. Mas ele tinha que reconhecer que anos atrás seu sofrimento era bem maior do que naquele momento. Ao menos agora possuía amigos. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi e os outros. Amigos verdadeiros, que nunca o abandonariam. Ainda teve a sorte de conhecer o sannin dos sapos, o lendário Ero-sennin. _

_Do que estava reclamando? A vida foi melhor do que ele esperava que fosse. Conseguiu amigos verdadeiros, um velho pervertido que o tratava como um filho, devia estar feliz._

_Levantou-se de seu assento imporvisado, uma pedra em cima do monete se esquecido que teria treino naquela manhã. Sasuke e Sakura já deveriam o estar esperando. Estava tão atrasado que, provavelmente, até Kakashi já deveria ter chegado. Usou seu chakra e pousou suavemente no chão da vila. Um belo sorriso já enfeitava seu rosto de pele bronzeada. Aquele era apenas mais um dia na vida de Uzumaki Naruto- apenas mais um dia na vida do futuro Hokage._

_Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Já não bastava ter a machucado tanto quando a deixou desacordada, naquele banco gelado? Agora vinha para cima dela com todo aquele jogo de sedução. Parecia até que o grande Uchiha Sasuke estava querendo chamá-la para sair._

— _O que foi? — Perguntou Sakura já cansada de ser encarada por Sasuke._

— _O que foi o que? — Perguntou ele fingindo que na estava entendendo- pelo menos era o que ela achava._

— _Por que está me encarando? — Ela bufou de raiva._

— _Agora é proibido? — Ele falou com aquele sorrisinho irônico que ela tanto detestava._

— _Não! — Exclamou a Haruno — Quero somente saber o motivo que existe por traz de você está me olhando._

— _Por que não disse logo? — Sakura estava começando a se irritar com essa nova personalidade do Uchiha, por que ele teve que ficar mias sociável desde que voltara a vila?_

— _Mas eu disse! — uma veia saltou na testa dela — Agora me responda._

— _E se eu não quiser? — Falou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha._

— _Acho que você já viu meu novo soco. — Disse Sakura mostrando o punho — Provavelmente vou usá-lo em você._

— _Você não conseguiria nem encostar um dedo em mim Sakura. — Sasuke sabia que ela acabaria perdendo as estribeiras uma hora ou outra._

—_SEU UCHIHA DE UMA FIGA! — Gritou a rosada correndo em direção ao moreno com um soco armado._

_Sasuke esperou que ela se aproximasse bastante para executar seu próximo passo. Como ele estava perto de uma arvore, foi fácil imobilizá-la contra o tronco de madeira do frondoso arbusto que fornecia uma bela sombra naquela tarde. Sakura não conseguia acreditar naquela situação em que se encontrava. Ele falou a verdade, ela mal conseguira encostar um dedo e já estava sendo presa por ele._

— _Falei que não conseguiria encostar em mim Sakura. — Sussurrou o Uchiha muito próximo a ela, o que fez com que seu corpo estremecesse._

— _Me deixe passar Sasuke — Ela pediu, só que ele não moveu os braços que a prendiam na arvore._

— _E se eu não quiser? — Indagou ele se aproximando mais dela._

—_Eu...vou... — A Haruno tentava dizer algo coerente, mas as palavras simplesmente sumiam na sua garganta._

— _Você o que Sakura...? — Sussurrou o moreno._

— _Por que está fazendo isso Sasuke?_

_Sasuke... Sasuke. Era sempre assim que ela o chamava desde que ele havia retornado pra vila. Será que alguém poderia lhe dizer onde foi para o "Sasuke-KUN"? Aquilo o incomodava muito, por que Sakura não deixava que ele se aproximasse? Será que ela não tinha percebido que o Uchiha estava apaixonado? Sim, caros leitores, o ex-vingador Uchiha Sasuke caiu nos encantos da flor de cerejeira. Só que ele ainda era um Uchiha, tinha dificuldades para expressar seus sentimentos. Queria que ela percebesse, só que isso não acontecia. Suspirou, teria que partir para o plano B, mas ele não gostava muito daquilo._

— _Por que estou fazendo isso Sakura? — ele repetiu a pergunta dela — Será que você não percebe o que eu estou tentando te dizer?_

— _Não consigo entender Sasuke... — Respondeu ela olhando para seus próprios pés._

_Ele já se preparava para dizer tudo o que queria desde que voltara para vila. Colocaria as cartas na mesa, exporia tudo a ela, abriria seu coração, mas foi impedido. Sentiu que alguém se aproximava, era um chakra de uma pessoa que ele conhecia muito bem. Quem se aproximava era Naruto_

_Sasuke sabia do sentimento que o Uzumaki nutria, ou achava que nutria, pela Haruno. E o que menos queria era ser o causador do sofrimento do amigo. Teria que adiar aquela conversa para mais tarde. Sentindo Naruto se aproximar, pode compreender também que deveria falar com ele depois que resolvesse tudo com a garota, esclarecia tudo para o loiro._

_Olhou novamente para Sakura antes de falar:_

— _Continuamos essa conversa na entrada da vila, à noite. — Disse ele._

— _Como? — Perguntou ela confusa_

— _Espero você na entrada da vila. — Ele se afastou e foi sentar-se mais adiante. Sakura ficou parada sem entender nada. Só saiu de seus devaneios quando ouvi a voz do outro integrante do time sete._

— _Oi gente! — Falou o Uzumaki ofegante devido à corrida — Desculpa ae o atraso, acabei esquecendo._

— _Novidade... — Resmungou Sasuke._

— _O que foi que você disse teme? — Perguntou Naruto com raiva nos olhos._

— _Nada dobe. — Respondeu se levantando — Vamos treinar de uma vez._

— _Tudo bem. — Naruto olhou para Sakura que ainda continuava parada na arvore — Você está bem Sakura-chan?_

— _anh? — Ela despertou — Es-tou._

_Eles começaram a treinar. Em nem um momento a Haruno conseguiu esquecer as palavras de Sasuke, o que o Uchiha teria para dizer a ela. Aquilo era muito estranho, quem não conhecesse o moreno poderia dizer que ele estava visivelmente interessando nela. Só que Sakura não se deixaria enganar daquela forma. Sasuke a tinha deixado naquele banco frio, ignorara suas palavras. Agora era muito tarde para voltar atrás._

_Muito tarde para voltar atrás... Ela tentava, inutilmente, acreditar nisto, só que era difícil. Ela ainda o amava muito, sabia que se Sasuke desse qualquer esperança, ela se agarraria aquilo. Não queria sofrer novamente, estava cansada do desprezo dele. E agora ele pede para se encontrar com ela na saída da vila, justamente no mesmo local em que haviam se despedido anos atrás. Ela não sabia dizer se iria ou não._

_A lua já se fazia alta no céu, quando o Uzumaki saiu de seu apartamento em direção ao Ichiraku's Ramen. O que mais queria naquele momento era poder comer do maravilhoso macarrão que eles serviam lá. Só torcia que, para quando chegasse, tivesse pelo menos um lugarzinho vago para ele comer._

_Andava distraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha, embora fosse cedo, as ruas estavam desertas. Somente se ouvia o farfalhar das folhas quando eram atingidas pelo vento que soprava naquela hora. Não se tratava de um vento frio, mas sim de uma brisa suave que acariciava a pele bronzeada de Naruto._

_Parou de repente quando sentiu um chakra se aproximar ao longe. Desde que aprendera o senjutsu, desenvolvera a capacidade de sentir os níveis de chakra com mais facilidade, conseguia até distinguir os de algumas pessoas, como o de seus amigos mais próximos. Aquele chakra não lhe era desconhecido, mas isso não significava que não se tratava de um inimigo, só que ele não recordava-se a que pessoa aquela energia pertencia._

_Continuou parado, esperando a pessoa se aproximar. Só que alguns segundos depois, além do chakra, sentia um cheiro de jasmins impregnado no ar. Aspirou aquilo lentamente, era o melhor perfume que já sentira. Cada vez ficava mais curioso, quem quer que fosse que se aproximava tinha o melhor cheiro do mundo na opinião dele. Estreitou os olhos quando viu que alguém se aproximava._

_Por fim, a pessoa passou por de baixo do poste de luz, e ele pode contemplar quem era. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a menina Hyuuga andando por ali. Hinata... O que ela fazia andando sozinha uma hora dessas? Ele começou a se recordar dos momentos que passou junto a ela, foram poucos, porém, não menos importantes. Foi então que percebeu que há muito tempo não a via. A morena estava diferente do que ele se lembrava, ou será que ela sempre fora assim, e somente agora ele passou a enxergá-la daquela forma?_

_Os cabelos negros azulados estavam bem maiores do que ele se lembrava, balançavam de acordo ao ritmo da dança do vento, algumas mechas esvoaçavam perto do rosto de pele extremamente clara dela. Que, especialmente naquela noite, estava brilhante, banhada na luz do luar. O Uzumaki levou seu olhar até os olhos dela. Eles pareciam mais confiante, amadurecido. Na verdade, toda Hinata parecia ter amadurecido, e ele não soube dizer o porquê, mas sorriu ao constatar que ela havia crescido._

_Só que o mesmo brilho inocente e infantil continuava intacto nos olhos perolados dela, e ele ficou aliviado por isso. Se tinha uma coisa que gostava na personalidade dela era isso, Hinata parecia uma boneca que se quebraria a qualquer toque, para ele, ela era um ser quase inatingível. Pegou-se notando também que o corpo dela mudara, não era nada parecido com o da garotinha de doze anos e se repreendeu por isso. Hinata era sua amiga, não devia ter aquele tipo de pensamento sobre ela, além do que, ele ainda achava que nutria algum sentimento por Sakura, estava redondamente enganado._

_Cansado de se esconder nas sombras , resolveu se revelar. Sentia vontade de conversar com a Hyuuga, no fundo de sua alma descobriu que sentira falta da menina-mulher que estava ali em sua frente. Caminhou, se aproximando mais dela, e parou em sua frente com seu característico sorriso a La Uzumaki._

— _Quanto tempo Hinata! — Exclamou ele. O sorriso que levava no rosto era tão grande que até mesmo seus olhos estavam meio que fechados._

_Hinata sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando viu Naruto parado em sua frente. Já tinha tanto tempo que não o via que as emoções guardas por todo aquele tempo vieram a tona de uma vez só. Ela já não era a mesma garotinha que gaguejava na frente dele, o tempo havia reparado aquela característica que ela tanto odiava, e a Hyuuga agradecia muito por aquela mudança. Só uma coisa não havia mudado, ela ainda corava com ele por perto. E isso só acontecia porque mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ela ainda continuava amando aquele loiro com muito mais amor do que antes._

_Respirou fundo e sorriu timidamente para ele. Tinha que tentar se controlar, não havia desistido de Naruto. Tinha que mostrar a ele o quanto havia mudado. Certa vez Tenten lhe falara que se ela agisse um pouco diferente de como costumava agir na frente de Naruto, talvez ele a notasse._

— _Faz muito tempo mesmo Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu sem gaguejar nenhuma vez. E isso não passou despercebido para ele, Hinata sempre gagueja quando falava com ele. Com certeza aquela não era a mesma garota que ele conhecera._

—_Tenho feito muitas missões — Ele falou com uma das mãos na nuca — Quase não paro na vila. A baa-chan tá passando muitas missões desde que o teme voltou 'ttebayo_

_Ela riu. Ele nunca perdia aquela mania de acrescentar o seu querido dattebayo- ou pelo menos parte dele – no final de suas frases. Ela gostava daquilo, demonstrava verdadeiramente o menino-homem que ele era._

_Por Kami! Que sorriso era aquele. Desde quando Hinata sorria daquele jeito? Naruto estava encantado com aquilo. Ela parecia quase um ser surreal, algo não humano, quase celestial, que viera diretamente dos reinos dos Kamis._

— _O que está fazendo andando sozinha uma hora dessas Hinata? — Perguntou Naruto franzindo o cenho, por mais que a garota fosse uma ninja, ainda era perigoso para uma dama ficar andando sozinha._

_Ela sentiu o coração se aquecer quando ele demonstrou aquela preocupação com ela. Já era uma forma dele gostar pelo menos um pouquinho dela._

— _Estou vindo do escritório da Hokage — Respondeu ela sorrindo — Fui entregar o relatório de minhas aulas._

— _Aulas? — perguntou Naruto confuso._

— _Você está olhando para mais nova sensei da Academia Ninja. — Disse ela transbordando orgulho por ter conquistado aquela vaga que tanto almejava._

— _Sério? ! — Exclamou o loiro — Que coisa legal 'ttebayo! Não sabia que você estava sendo professora_

— _Comecei há uma semana. — Explicou ela_

— _E como é dar aula para aquele bando de pestinhas?_

— _Adoro o que faço Naruto-kun. — Ela alargou o sorriso — Embora, às vezes, eles quase conseguirem me tirar do sério._

— _Então eles devem ser bastante agitados. Por que para torrar sua paciência tem que ser muito atentado. Você a pessoa mais calma que conheço._

— _Obrigada! — Respondeu ela corando._

— _Eu estava indo para ichiraku's — Ele falou._

— _Nossa então devo estar te atrapalhando. Gomen Naruto-kun, já estou indo._

— _Calma Hinata! — Pediu a ela sorrindo — Você não entendeu._

— _Não? — Perguntou ela inclinando um pescoço de uma forma que ele classificou com fofa._

— _Quero que você venha comigo._

— _Eu? Você? Ichiraku? — Ela não conseguia acreditar._

— _Isso mesmo — Disse ele retirando os pesados livros, que ela trazia , dos braços dela — E não aceito um não como resposta._

_Ela somente sorriu corada e começou a andar com ele. Se pudesse – e tivesse coragem – gritaria de alegria. Querendo ou não, aquilo era uma espécie de encontro. E ela aproveitaria ao máximo._

_Sakura encarava o espelho sem saber se iria ou não. O relógio- que estava na sua cômoda – marcava que já estava se passando das sete da noite. Se Sasuke realmente estava falando a verdade, ele já deveria estar esperando por ela. Ir ou não ir? Eis a questão..._

_Se fosse correria o risco de tudo não passar de uma simples brincadeira de mal gosto do Uchiha. Se não fosse, poderia estar perdendo a melhor oportunidade da sua vida. Só que a vida é vivida por momentos não é? Do que adiantaria não ir? Ela pode ria se arrepender mais tarde._

_Abriu seu guarda-roupa de madeira branca e pegou a primeira peça de vestuário que encontrou- um vestido verde rodado — colocou aquela roupa e fez um simples coque frouxo com seu cabelo, que já voltara a ter aquele longo cumprimento._

_Saiu de casa e fechou a porta, não havia necessidade de avisar aos seus pais que sairia. Afinal, eles já faleceram há alguns anos. Desde então, a Haruno passou a morar sozinha. No começo foi difícil para ela superar, mas acabou se acostumando a ficar sem a presença deles. A noite estava com o tempo agradável, não sentiu frio quando alcançou as ruas de Konoha._

_O caminho até a saída da vila não era muito longo, em menos de quinze minutos ela chegaria, só que suas pernas cismaram de andar lentamente. Ela não sabia o porquê, somente não conseguia andar com maior velocidade._

_O que o Uchiha queria conversar com ela justamente naquele local? A saída de Konoha só trazia más lembranças para Sakura, e Sasuke sabia muito bem disso. A Haruno não conseguia encontrar motivos para ele ter marcado o encontro ali. Mas saberia logo, pois já tinha o avistado sentado no banco._

_O moreno estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não sentiu que ela chegara. Na verdade, pensava naquele momento se ela viria. Não tinha como afirmar, pois a Haruno não dissera nada, ele também não deu oportunidade para que ela fizesse isso. Isso realmente não importava, se ela não aparecesse, ele iria à casa dela. Não desistira depois de ter tomado aquela decisão que ia contra tudo o que ele era._

— _Sasuke? — A voz o chamou e ele levou o olhar até o local de onde havia ouvido._

_Sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito. Ela viera. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou para perto da moça de cabelos rosa que não tinha se aproximado muito. Ele nunca vira os olhos verdes tão apreensivos na sua vida, pode perceber que ela estava muito ansiosa. Provavelmente porque não sabia do que ele queria._

— _Obrigada por vim Sakura. — Ele falou quando estava próximo o suficiente dela._

— _Eu não viria, mas decidir vir ouvir o que você tem para falar. Afinal, ainda somos amigos._

— _Vamos sentar? — Convidou ele voltando para o banco de pedra fria. Sakura apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu o Uchiha; Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado. Sasuke, cansado daquele silêncio, decidiu que estava na hora de começar a falar —Bom Sakura, te chamei aqui para nós podermos continuar a conversa de mais cedo._

— _Estou ouvindo Sasuke... — Ela falou indiferente._

— _Será que você poderia pelo menos olhar para mim enquanto falo? — Depois do que ele falou a Haruno passou a fitá-lo nos olhos, o que não foi uma boa idéia. Toda vez que Sakura encarava aqueles orbes negros perdia a linha de raciocínio — Antes de tudo tenho que fazer uma coisa que já devia ter feito a muito mais tempo._

— _O que? — Ela realmente ficou surpresa_

— _Te pedi desculpas. — Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram em surpresa, ele estava mesmo lhe pedindo desculpas? — Voltei para vila e não te pedi desculpas pelo que fiz com você. Arrependo-me todos os dias daquilo Sakura._

_Ela o olhava atônita. Estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo sendo proferido da boca dele. Era incrível ouvir aquelas palavras, ainda mais vindas de Uchiha Sasuke_

_Já ele estava apreensivo, havia alguns segundo que ela somente o encarava, não dizia nada, sua expressão não mudava._

— _Aceita meu pedido de desculpas Sakura? — Insistiu ele_

— _Hai... — Sussurrou ele fazendo com que ele se acalmasse — Foi para isso que você me chamou aqui?_

— _Esse foi um dos dois motivos._

— _E qual é o segundo?_

— _Quero saber se ainda tenho alguma chance..._— _Disse ele a fitando intensamente._

— _Cha-chance! — Gaguejou ela. — Que chance?_

— _De ficar ao seu lado. — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele compreendeu que ela não havia compreendido muito bem —Eu... eu. Amo você Sakura. — Ele falou muito baixo só que ela conseguiu ouvir e não pode acreditar._

— _O que você disse Sasuke? — Disse ela emocionada._

— _Eu amo você Haruno Sakura — Ele repetiu — Sei que te machuquei muito e não tenho direito de te pedir isso, mas — Ele respirou fundo —Aceita ser minha namorada?_

_Namorada! Namorada! Aquela palavra ficava se repetindo na mente dela. Uchiha Sasuke tinha acabado de pedi-la em namoro. Deva aceitar ou não? Ele já a fizera sofre bastante, mas ele estava sendo tão sincero. Sua mente dizia que ela não devia, que provavelmente ele a faria sofrer novamente. Mas seu coração gritava para que ela dissesse sim. A quem devia seguir?_

— _Eu aceito. — Ela disse com lágrimas de felicidade rolando pelo rosto — Eu ainda amo muito você Sasuke-kun._

_Ele não sabia se ria ou se a beijava por ter voltado o chamar de Sasuke-kun. Preferiu a segunda opção, aproximou-se do rosto corado da garota e juntou seus lábios delicadamente. Eram do jeito que ele sempre imaginou, macios. Sakura não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo sendo beijada por ele, um dos seus sonhos se realizava com aquilo, era muito mais que ela podia esperar quando decidiu ir até o encontro dele. Sabia que seria arriscado ficar com Sasuke, podia ser que ele a machucasse novamente, mas seu coração tinha certeza que isso não aconteceria..._

— _Vamos precisar conversar com uma pessoa Sakura. — Disse Sasuke depois de alguns minutos._

— _Quem? — Perguntou Sakura confusa. Na verdade, essa momentânea confusa mental, provinha do fato de Sasuke a estar abraçando._

— _Naruto— disse Sasuke_

— _Ah... — sussurrou ela vagamente. Naruto... Estava tão feliz que se esquecera deu seu amigo loiro. Como ele reagiria? Sakura sempre soube que Naruto gostava dela, só que nunca conseguiu nutrir mais do que amizade por ele. Não queria que seu amigo se machucasse, mas aquilo seria quase impossível._

— _Não quero que o Naruto se machuque Sakura. — Falou o Uchiha._

— _Nem eu Sasuke-kun. — Disse a Haruno — Naruto é meu melhor amigo, um irmão._

— _Então temos que contar logo a ele, o mais rápido possível. Será melhor se nos contarmos do que ele descobrir por outra pessoa._

— _Concordo com você._

_Seria difícil, mas teriam que fazer aquilo. Esconder o namoro de Naruto estava fora de cogitação. Só uma coisa os preocupava: Qual seria a reação do Uzumaki. Só que mais cedo do que eles imaginavam iriam ficar sabendo._

Oláaa

O que acharam do primeiro capítulo

Em breve posto mais

Mandem rewies ^^

Jessicafragoso/kinha-san


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Declaimer: Naruto não me mundo sabe, pelo menos devia saber, que no final masashi kishimoto vai deixar de ser idiota e dar ele para Hina-chan. Já o itachi, eu roubei para fazer uns servicinhos aqui em casa .**_

_**Queria agradecer por todos que estão acompanhando. Agradeço as rewies e a vocês também que leem mas não deixam rewies – hehe ( eu sei que vocês existem, te peguei)Espero que gostem.**_

_**Why Only Now?**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Amizade... __O dicionário da editora Ediouro, define essa palavra assim:_

_1: Sentimento de apreço, camaradagem e afeição entre as pessoas, em geral não apresentadas, ou entre entidades ou grupo._

_2: o relacionamento estabelecido por eles._

_3: Pessoa amiga._

_Palavras meio vagas para definir o quão grande é esse sentimento. Uma verdadeira amizade ultrapassa todos os limites. Sejam eles, étnicos, culturais, ou de qualquer outro tipo. Os verdadeiros amigos conseguem superar todos os obstáculos que encontraram na frente. E mesmo que um dos dois desvie-se do caminho, ainda existe o outro lá para mostrar ao que desviou, onde se deve andar._

_Não conseguia se lembrar a quanto tempo se sentia tão feliz. Felicidade era o que experimentara naquele momento caminhando ao lado dele. Hinata sorria o tempo todo – não só por ele ser engraçado – mas também por que o simples fato de estar caminhando ao lado dele era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha a chamado para ir ao Ichiraku's. Cogitou a possibilidade de se auto- beliscar, mas não fez aquilo, seria muita infantilidade. Tentava controlar a respiração, que provavelmente, estaria fora de controle há alguns anos atrás. Mas graças a Kami, ela tinha amadurecido._

_Ele nunca tinha sentido o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ali começava a se arrepender de não ter passado mais tempo em companhia dela, aquela garota tão meiga e gentil, que sabia sorrir perfeitamente. Havia sido uma ótima idéia convidá-la para ir comer ramem junto com ele. Agora, além de poder se deliciar com o maravilhoso sabor do macarrão instantâneo, poderia desfrutar da presença de Hyuuga Hinata. Conversou com ela durante todo caminho, cada vez mais ficava surpreendido em como ela sabia conversar sobre qualquer assunto. E achava incrível o fato dela não quer matá-lo toda vez que ele dizia alguma bobagem( provavelmente Sakura tentaria tirar sua vida ). Na verdade, ela até ria das bobagens dele._

_As ruas continuavam vazia, poucas pessoas passavam por aonde eles iam. O vento tinha aumentado o seu furor, agora já causava um pouco de frio. Hinata começava a sentir um pouco a temperatura diminuir, como Naruto estava com seus livros, não podia usá-los para, pelo menos, bloquear o vento. Só que isso não estava incomodando nem um pouco a jovem, estava mais concentrada em Naruto ao seu lado. Ele, naquele momento, contava mais uma missão que havia executado._

— _Foi incrível Hinata! — Naruto exclamou — Os ninjas não paravam de chegar, toda vez que eu acabava com um, apareciam outros. Até que o Kakashi-sensei conseguiu encontrar o esconderijo deles e a luta acabou. Só que enquanto ele procurava junto com a Sakura-chan e o teme, eu tive que ficar lutando._

— _E você não se machucou? — Perguntou Hinata preocupada. Ele achou muito gentil o jeito dela, nem sempre as pessoas demonstravam que estavam preocupadas com ele._

— _Só alguns arranhões, mas nada mais grave. —respondeu sorrindo — Veja! Já chegamos._

_Eles chegaram ao Ichiraku's, ficaram satisfeitos por ter lugares disponíveis para que eles pudessem comer. Naruto puxou a cortina da barraca e permitiu que Hinata entrasse primeiro. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, e não demorou muito para que Ayame viesse os atender._

—_konbanwa! — Cumprimentou a atendente do Ichiraku's — Não está sozinho desta vez Naruto.— Comentou Ayame _

— _Não. — respondeu Naruto — Essa é a Hinata, Ayame-nee-san_

— _É um grande prazer conhecê-la Hinata-san. — Disse Ayame sorridente_

— _Para mim também. — Falou Hinata com um sorriso._

— _O que vão querer? — Perguntou a atendente._

— _Eu quero um lámem de porco. — Disse Naruto. — E você Hinata?_

— _Para mim um de legumes._

— _Daqui a pouco estarão prontos. — Informou a moça entrando para a cozinha do pequeno restaurante._

— _Eu só falei de mim — Disse Naruto fitando a Hyuuga — Fale um pouco de você Hinata._

— _Bom... como eu já lhe falei, estou trabalhando na Academia Ninja. — Ele tentava ser o mais coerente possível. Ficava feliz por o loiro está interessado no que ela tinha feito — Antes de começar a dar aulas, fiquei um tempo afastada das missões._

— _Por quê? Ficou doente?— Perguntou o Uzumaki._

— _Não Naruto-kun — ela sorriu — Tive que me dedicar mais ao clã._

— _Ah!... Eu tinha esquecido aquela história de você ser herdeira e coisa e tal. — Ele explicou enquanto sorria._

— _Tudo bem. Tive que passar um tempo fazendo as coisas lá em casa. Meu pai quer que eu adquira mais experiência._

— _Que legal ! E quando você assume a liderança?_

— _No meu aniversário de dezoito anos. — Respondeu ela com a face ficando, ligeiramente, angustiada._

_Naruto percebeu aquela súbita mudança na expressão da jovem. Só não conseguiu entender o porquê de ela ter ficado daquele jeito de uma hora para outra. Será que havia alguma coisa que Hinata estava passando, e aquilo a deixava mal? Teria perguntado se Ayame não tivesse voltado trazendo os pedidos prontos._

— _Aqui estão. — Disse a atendente sorrindo._

— _Itadakimasu! — Exclamou Naruto já passando a atacar a tigela de lamém._

— _Itadakimasu! — Disse Hinata, ela conseguiu controlar a preocupação que tinha sentido ao pensar que em menos de dois meses seria nova líder do clã Hyuuga._

_Duas horas e quinze tigelas de lamem depois, os dois saíram da barraca e começaram andar pela vila. Hinata não queria ir embora, mas o tempo já avança e ela tinha que estar em casa. Aquela foi uma das melhores noites da sua vida, tinha passado ao lado de Naruto, e mesmo que a repreendessem iria ficar conversando com Naruto o tempo todo que ele quisesse._

— _Você já tem que ir para casa Hinata? — Ela ficou muito feliz com aquela pergunta, deduziu que ele queria que ela ficasse mais algum tempo com ele._

— _Não! — Respondeu ela sorrindo._

— _Ótimo. — Ele também sorriu — Vamos andar mais um pouco?_

— _Sim! — Disse ela._

_Por que havia pedido que ela ficasse? Devia ter deixado que ela fosse embora, só que não conseguiu fazer isso. Estava adorando passar aquele tempo com Hinata, há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem. Ficou feliz quando ela disse que não precisava ir para casa, agora poderia desfrutar um pouco mais da companhia dela e daquele sorriso maravilhoso._

— _Ei Hinata? — Chamou ele._

— _Sim Naruto-kun... — Ela passou a fitá-lo._

— _Como vai o Neji? Tem muito tempo que eu não o vejo._

— _Ele anda muito ocupado com os assuntos do clã. — Respondeu ela — Não sei se você sabe, mas ele vai se tornar o líder da família secundária daqui algum tempo._

— _Nossa! — Exclamou o loiro — Vocês dois vão ser muito importante. Vê se não se esquece dos amigos quando virar a líder, hein Hinata?_

— _Não vou esquecer Naruto-kun — Ela respondeu, o que ela não sabia é se permitiriam que ela continuasse com os amigos, principalmente com Naruto, tinha medo que não pudesse seguir sua vida como antigamente._

_Toda vez que pensava naquilo entristecia-se profundamente. Pensar que não poderia ver Naruto, mesmo que de longe, a deixava angustiada. Tinha certeza de que não suportaria tamanho sacrifício. Mesmo que só fosse amiga dele, precisava estar com ele. Mesmo sem poder ser algo a mais, necessitava da presença dele para continuar a viver. Se o tirassem de perto dela, seria a mesma coisa que a impedissem de respirar. Todos a taxavam de fraca, diziam que ela não era digna de herdar o clã, e às vezes ela acreditava nisso._

_Naruto notou que Hinata se entristecera novamente, e ele também notou, que como da outra vez, ela ficou assim depois dele ter tocado no assunto do clã. Sempre soube que os Hyuugas eram rígidos e disciplinados, mas não entendeu o porquê de Hinata ficar daquele jeito, sabia que não seria muito legal se perguntasse, mas a curiosidade, e a preocupação, falaram mais alto._

— _Hinata. — Chamou ele — Por que toda vez que falo no clã você fica triste?_

— _Triste? — respondeu fitando os próprios pés — Acho que a palavra certa seria angustiada._

— _Se quiser não precisava falar sobre isso. — Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela delicadamente._

— _Não, tudo bem. Acho que preciso mesmo desabafar._

— _Só que você não vai poder falar enquanto anda. — Ele disse sorrindo — Estamos perto da praça, vamos para lá._

— _Hai. — Ela respondeu_

_O trajeto até a pequena, porém bela, Praça de Konoha foi feito em silêncio. Naruto estava mesmo com a razão, alguma coisa estava bem escondida entre as palavras e expressões da morena ao seu lado. Ele queria muito descobrir o que era para poder ajudá-la. Um sentimento de que precisava proteger Hinata começou a crescer dentro dele, e ele atribuiu aquilo a amizade que sentia por ela._

_Depois de uns cinco minutos chegaram ao local, Naruto guiou Hinata até uma arvore que ele sempre usava para dormir quando estava com bastante sono depois dos longos períodos de treinamento. Sentou-se com as costas apoiadas no tronco e ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Alguns minutos se passaram antes dela começar a falar._

— _Espero que esteja preparado. — Falou ela com um sorriso melancólico— A história é bastante longa._

— _Prometo que não dormirei. — Respondeu ele com um sorriso._

— _Espero que sim. — Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de começar. — Meus problemas começaram no dia que nasci — Ele pareceu chocado quando ela falou isso — Minha mãe ficou muito fraca depois do meu nascimento, ela não podia ter filhos, e o esforço que fez para me ter acabou deixando ela doente. Meu pai me culpava por isso, ele achava que eu ter nascido foi a causa de tudo. Quando Hanabi nasceu, mamãe não sobreviveu. Eu tinha cinco anos._

— _Você deve ter sofrido muito. — Disse ele tentando confortá-la._

—_Sim. — Ela concordou — Principalmente por que papai se afastou de mim. Na minha infância foram raros os momentos em que estive perto dele. Só o via quando ele me chamava para treinar. E isso acontecia poucas, meu pai sempre me obrigou a passar horas e horas praticando o controle do meu doujutsu._

— _Pera aê. — Ele respirou — Você não brincava quando era criança?_

— _Não... — respondeu ela com um sorriso melancólico — Desde o dia que eu tive a capacidade de segurar uma kunai que venho sendo treinada sem parar._

— _Não consigo entender. — Murmurou Naruto_

— _O que? A quantidade de treinamento que eu tive?_

— _Não.— Respondeu ele — Você nunca se divertiu quando era menor. Como não carrega nenhum trauma disso? Eu sempre fui sozinho, isso é verdade, mas em compensação sempre fiz o quis, você não._

— _Eu sempre tentei dar o melhor de mim Naruto-kun. —Falou a Hyuuga — Mas você está enganado, eu carreguei, por muito tempo, consequência desse meu isolamento do mundo. Você deve lembrar que eu não conseguia me comunicar muito bem._

— _É mesmo. — Disse ele sorrindo ao se lembrar de todas as vezes que Hinata desmaiava ou corava perto dele. —Você sempre desmaiava quando eu chegava perto de você. —Ela teve vontade de falar que ela só desmaiava perto dele, mas não se sentia preparada o suficiente para aquilo._

— _Somente depois de muito trabalho consegui reverter isso. — Ela sorriu para ele — Quando conseguiu virar uma guennin as coisas pioraram. Meu pai passou a me cobrar muito mais, e cada vez que eu fracassava ficava pior. Eu sempre me senti inferior, e sempre desisti._

—_Mas você não parecia nada que acabou de dizer quando lutou com Neji._

— _Isso foi porque encontrei uma pessoa que me ensinou como deveria agir. — Isso foi o mais perto de uma declaração que ela esteve. Naruto ficou curioso sobre essa pessoa, mas achou melhor não perguntar quem era. — Desde então tento fazer o melhor que posso. Consegui conquistar um pouco de respeito do meu pai. Antes ele achava que eu não tinha condições de liderar os Hyuugas. Hoje ele já acha que eu tenho alguma chance, mas mesmo assim..._

— _Não é o suficiente...? — Arriscou o loiro_

— _Nada do que eu faço basta. — Ela olhou para ele — Não faz idéia do trabalho que tive para convencê-lo a me deixar dar as aulas na academia. Só deixou depois que Tsunade-sama disse que não fui eu que pedi, e que foi uma ordem dela._

— _E foi uma ordem dela? — Indagou Naruto_

— _Não. Ela disse isso para me ajudar. Eu nuca gostei da vida de um ninja. Nunca consegui colocar na minha mente que deveria matar pessoas para completar uma missão. Cada vez que tenho que fazer isso me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo — Ela deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer de seus olhos — Quando estou com as crianças da academia sinto-me verdadeiramente feliz. Gosto de ensiná-las, é uma das únicas coisas que tenho prazer de fazer._

— _Você é incrível Hinata. — Ele falou aquilo e a fez corar._

— _Eu já tenho que ir agora. — Ela colocou-se de pé._

— _Antes me responde uma coisa. — Ele fez uma pausa — Por que você nunca desistiu?_

_Ela caminhou afastando-se, ficando de costas para ele antes de responder._

—_Por que meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e eu não desisto nunca. — Ela sorriu — Esse também é meu jeito ninja de ser Naruto-kun. — Ela olhou para ele — Seu sorriso me salvou, eu não podia desistir enquanto você continuava em frente. Eu só queria alcançá-lo de alguma forma. Queria um dia poder andar ao seu lado, e não lá atrás. Você me ensinou a nunca desistir, muito obrigado por isso. — Ela voltou a andar — Boa noite, Naruto-kun!_

_Ele ficou parado, de baixo daquela arvore, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Não esperava ouvir aquilo de ninguém, muito mais de alguém como Hinata. Então ela tinha seguido em frente seguindo os passos dele. Não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha dito que o sorriso dele o salvou. Isso era impossível, ele nunca fora próximo dela, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ela tinha dito que ele a havia ensinado a nunca desistir. Dissera que só queria alcançá-lo_

_Ela queria andar ao lado dele? Isso era incrível, ninguém quisera andar ao lado dele. Sempre fugiram com medo da raposa de nove caldas. E Hinata, aquela menina que ele achava estranha, sempre teve vontade de alcançá-lo, mesmo tendo consciência do que habitava dentro dele. E recebeu agradecimentos sem ter feito nada. Ele não ajudara de nenhuma forma, e ela sofrera tanto sozinha, sem ter ninguém ao lado. Como ele, Hinata era parecida com ele. E se tinha uma coisa de que Uzumaki Naruto entendia era solidão, podia imaginar o quanto ela havia sofrido calada._

_Levantou-se decidido, iria fazer por merecer aquele agradecimento dela. Tentaria ajudar Hinata de alguma forma, não sabia como, mas teria uma idéia, afinal:_

— _Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e não desisto nunca!_

— _Aqui não Sasuke-kun! — Pedia Sakura tentando se livrar das investidas do namorado._

_— Pare de ser irritante Sakura. — Ele resmungou — Só um beijo._

— _Não Sasuke-kun! — Ela fugiu para longe dele — Naruto pode chegar a qualquer momento._

— _Prometo que vai ser rápido. — Ele conseguiu capturá-la com seus braços e juntou seus lábios. No começo ela tentou resistir, mas depois se entregou ao beijo e relaxou._

_Naruto tinha acordado animado aquela manhã. Teria treino logo cedo, e quando acabasse iria até a academia ver Hinata. Passou a noite perguntando-se o porquê daquele desejo de ajudá-la. Concluiu que era por que os dois tinham algum tipo de amizade. Afinal, amigos ajudam amigos não é? Olhou para o céu e pela posição do sol viu que já estava atrasado. Se demorasse muito aquele teme maldito ia encher a paciência. Apertou o passo e logo pode ver o campo de treinamento em que estavam acostumados a se encontrarem._

— _... — A voz morreu na garganta quando ele viu aquilo._

_Sasuke e Sakura estavam se beijando pertos do tronco que ele ficou preso no dia que conheceu Kakashi. Assim que ouviram o berro de Naruto , o casal de namorados se separou assustado e olharam para o amigo._

— _Naruto eu... — Sakura não conseguia falar, as coisas não eram para ter acontecido daquela maneira._

— _Vá embora Sakura — Disse Sasuke sem olhá-la — Eu converso com o Naruto._

_Sakura sabia que não adiantaria nada ficar. Aquela era uma conversa que só dizia respeito à Naruto e Sasuke, aos dois irmãos de consideração. Pegou a mochila que estava jogada no chão, olhou mais uma vez para Naruto que ainda estava petrificado, e saiu com algumas lágrimas chegando aos olhos. Não queria que o amigo sofresse, mas pelo visto aquilo seria impossível._

— _Vamos conversar Naruto.— Disse Sasuke aproximando-se do Uzumaki._

— _Acho que palavras não serão necessárias — Falou Naruto passando a encarar Sasuke — O que eu vi já esclarece tudo._

— _Naruto... Eu gosto da Sakura de verdade e não queria que você descobrisse assim. Sei que ainda sente algo por ela, mas foi algo que eu e ela não pudemos controlar._

— _Acho que você ganhou novamente de mim teme — Naruto sorriu melancólico_

— _Dobe..._— O _Uchiha falou se sentido triste — Eu não mereço, de verdade, tudo o que você e a Sakura fazem por mim. Nunca serei capaz de agradecer. Eu a amo Naruto. E nunca pensei que poderia me sentir desse jeito. Só espero que você compreenda._

_Naruto viu que o Uchiha falava a verdade. E foi incrível perceber que Sasuke amava Sakura de verdade. Ele notou uma coisa também, ele não sentira tanta dor como esperava sentir. Eu nunca a amei dessa forma, pensou ele. Fechou os olhos para controlar os batimentos do coração._

— _Só me dê um tempo para assimilar tudo, Sasuke. — Disse Naruto após alguns segundos_

— _Tudo bem. Quando estiver pronto apareça lá em casa._

_O Uzumaki balançou a cabeça e saiu daquele local o mais rápido que pode. Queria somente esquecer aquilo que estava sentindo. O pior foi descobrir que ele mesmo estava se enganando esse tempo todo dizendo que amava Sakura. Nunca a amou, não do jeito que o Uchiha disse que amava. Agora podia compreender tudo, mas mesmo assim aquilo doía muito. Tinha que arranjar algo para fazer e esquecer tudo aquilo por algum tempo. Mudou de trajetória e foi para o prédio da Hokage entrando pela janela._

— _Me dê à maior missão que você tiver vovó. — Ele falou assim que estava na frente da loira — Uma que dure bastante._

— _Não vê que estou ocupada Naruto. — Disse Tsunade apontando para trás dele. Naruto se virou e reparou que Hinata estava ali._

— _Oi Hinata. Desculpe-me pela intromissão._

— _Tudo bem Naruto-kun — Respondeu ela sorrindo_

— _Você disse que quer uma missão, Naruto? — Perguntou Tsunade, os olhso dela brilhavam maldosamente._

— _Isso mesmo. — confirmou ele — A mais longa que você tiver._

— _Tem uma, mas acho que você não vai gostar muito._

— _Quanto tempo dura?_

— _Pelo menos duas semanas — Disse ela o fitando_

— _Eu aceito. —Respondeu ele — Só quero a missão._

— _Ótimo. — Falou ela sorrindo — Eu estava passando essa missão para Hinata fazê-la sozinha, mas já que você se ofereceu vai poder ajudá-la._

— _O que teremos que fazer? — Ele perguntou._

— _Vocês tem duas semanas para organizar todo o arquivo da vila._

_Parece que pedir uma missão não foi assim uma idéia tão boa._

_O que acharam?_

_Comentários, sugestões, desabafos e qualquer coisa mais, só aceito por rewie kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Sério gente, custa nada apertar esse botão ,né?_

_**Itachi;**__ Isso mesmo gente, deixem rewie para essa maluca, se não ela desconta em mim S.S_

_**Eu;**__ Que isso Itachi, eu te trato tão bem, até deixou você massagear meus pés._

_**Itachi:**__ Isso é tratar bem? O.O_

_**Eu:**__ Ahh bem que você gosta... Cof cof, mas pode deixar que o pessoal é bem bonzinho e vai deixar rewie. Agora dê tchau porque você tem muito trabalho a fazer._

_**Itachi:**__ Até pessoal. E me desejem sorte, sabe lá o que essa maluca quer ç_ç_

_**Eu:**__ Até gente!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não em pertecem. Mas já tenho um plano de seqüestrar o Kishimoto e pedir os direitos autorais como resgate. Me ajudem no plano, garanto que vai ter muito mais romance o/

_**Why Only Now?**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Descobrir... o dicionário Ediouro da língua portuguesa trás a seguinte definição para essa palavra:_

_1: Tirar a cobertura, expor a vista_

_2: Expor, deixar a ver._

_3: Inventar_

_4: Encontrar pela primeira vez._

_Entre outros diversos significados. O que mais pode dizer algo para nós, seres humanos, é o ato de descobrir algo que nos deixe feliz. É uma imensa felicidade descobrir algo que te ajude a respirar enquanto você está se afogando. Ou encontrar algo como que se possa apagar o fogo, quando você estiver em meio a um incêndio. A mesma coisa é descobrir que existe alguém que te ama, quando você estiver se sentindo a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo._

_Naruto olhava para Tsunade se arrependendo amargamente de ter pedido aquela missão. Organizar o arquivo de Konoha seria deveras irritante e chato. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele esperava quando decidiu pedir a Hokage uma tarefa bastante longa. Achava que ela lhe daria alguma coisa para fazer fora da vila que, de preferência, incluísse bater em alguém. Pois queria extravasar toda a frustração que sentiu ao descobrir que Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos. Não estava chateado com os amigos, ou nada do tipo. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, como pode se enganar tanto?_

_Tinha vontade de se esmurrar. Passara boa parte de sua vida falando que amava Sakura, e como estava enganado. Sakura era a única garota que ele tinha mais contato, em tão foi fácil confundir os dois tipos de amor. Sasuke amava a rosada como um homem ama uma mulher. Naruto não, o loiro amava a Haruno como se ama uma irmã. E ele se condenava por ter demorado tanto para compreender isso. Diferente do que pensava, não se sentiu tão mal quando descobriu que eles estavam juntos. Na verdade, parando para pensar, ficara até feliz pelos amigos. Aquilo era o que Sakura mais desejara na vida, ele sentia contente pela conquista dela. E também seria bom para Sasuke se relacionar com outras pessoas._

_Olhou para Hinata que estava com o rosto rubro parada na sala. Pensando bem, aquela missão não seria tão ruim com ela por perto. Na noite seguinte, quando ouvira dizer aquelas palavras, decidira que tentaria ajudar a morena da maneira que conseguisse. Ficara impressionado ao ouvi-la dizer que passara toda a vida sozinha mesmo tendo tantas pessoas em volta de si. Tentaria conhecer melhor aquela garota tímida, afinal, não seria tão ruim conseguir mais uma amiga para lhe fazer companhia._

— _Então Naruto? — Chamou Tsunade tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos — Vai querer ou não a missão?_

— _Vou sim. — Respondeu ele sorrindo_

— _Ótimo— Disse ela sorrindo — Já estava preocupada com a Hinata, ela teria que fazer tudo sozinha e isso levaria bastante tempo._

— _Pode deixar que vou ajudá-la. — Ele falou — Quando começamos?_

— _Isso fica a critério de vocês, mas tem que ser o mais rápido possível._

_Após Tsunade explicar o que basicamente eles deveriam fazer, os dois retiraram-se da sala dela. E caminharam juntos até o lado de fora do prédio da Hokage. Hinata tentava controlar a respiração enquanto estava perto dele. Ainda não acreditava que tivera coragem de dizer tudo aquilo a ele na noite passada, quando percebeu já tinha falado. Não era a mesma coisa de dizer : eu te amo, mas já era algo. Ela expos a ele boa parte do que sentia, e ficava feliz por ele não ter agido de maneira diferenciada com ela. Isso provava que ele tinha interpretado tudo o que ela dissera como resultado de algum tipo de amizade. Valeu a pena ter passado com ele aquele tempo, mesmo que tivesse levado um bom sermão do pai quando chegou em casa. Hyuuga Hiashi não gostou nem um pouco do horário que ela chegou. E isso rendeu a Hinata boas meias-horas de palavras do pai, que consistiam em reprovar a atitude dela como futura líder do clã._

_Só que tinha algo a incomodando mais do qualquer coisa naquele momento. O semblante de Naruto. Não sabia se era impressão sua, mas havia notado alguma tristeza no seu olhar. Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido para ele estar daquele jeito, sempre admirou o loiro por ele não se deixar abater pelas circunstâncias adversas da vida. E o que via ali era totalmente diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se passava na mente dele._

— _Que dia vamos começar Hinata? — Perguntou Naruto assim que se viu fora do prédio._

— _Tsunade-sama conseguiu uma pessoa para me substituir a partir de amanhã. —Disse ela enquanto pensava — Então terei que dar aula nesta tarde. Seria melhor começarmos amanhã,o que acha?_

— _Tudo bem. — Disse ele sorrindo, mas ela pode perceber que não era o seu costumeiro abrir de lábios._

— _Nos vemos amanhã?— Perguntou ela sorrindo._

— _Claro! —Disse ele — Tchau Hinata!_

— _Tchau Naruto-kun — Respondeu ela sorrindo enquanto o via se afastar através da multidão que circulava nas ruas. Ela não tivera coragem suficiente para perguntar a ele o que tanto o afligia, e se amaldiçoou por isso. Queria poder ajudá-lo. Só que não conseguia. Mais uma vez a personalidade tímida a impedia de alcançá-lo._

_Lembrou-se que estava atrasada para o seu treino matinal com seu pai. Teria que correr ou, ao chegar lá, teria que ouvir mais um discurso sobre seu comportamento deplorável. Já não sabia até quando suportaria aquilo. Amava ao seu pai, de todo o seu coração, mas estava a ponto de explodir com tamanha pressão. Não suportava mais ter que ouvir como era fraca, ou como ira destruir o clã se não aprendesse a se comportar como uma líder. Sempre fora uma menina dócil, todos sempre conseguiam que ela cumprisse o que estavam pedindo, ou ordenando, mas com o passar dos anos seus pensamentos foram tomando formas próprias e ela começava a se perguntar se o clã era o que ela realmente queria._

_O vento levava as folhas rodopiando pelo céu. Aquela tarde fazia um pouco de frio na vila de Konoha, e Sakura começava a se arrepender de não ter pego um casaco antes sair de casa. Andava tranquilamente quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura._

— _Com frio? — Perguntou Sasuke. Ele a estava procurando há algum tempo, por fim tinha a encontrado._

— _Um pouco Sasuke-kun— Respondeu ela sorrindo. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si e passaram a caminhar juntos. Pararam quando viram um tronco de arvore e sentaram-se um pouco a fim de curtirem um pouco a vista._

— _Conversei com Naruto. — Falou Sasuke depois de algum tempo que já estavam apreciando a bela imagem a sua frente._

—_E como ele reagiu?—Perguntou Sakura preocupada, não tinha idéia de qual seria a reação do amigo. E o que menos queria era perder o melhor amigo que já tivera_

— _Melhor do que eu esperava. — Respondeu o Uchiha — Pelo menos não tentou me bater._

— _Jura? Pensei que ele te daria pelo menos um soco. — Disse ela sorrindo — Ele amadureceu bastante._

— _Só pediu um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia._

— _E o que você falou?_

— _Falei para ele aparecer lá em casa quando estiver pronto para conversar. — Disse o Uchiha enquanto colocava um dos braços nos ombros de Sakura._

— _Você acha que vai demorar muito para ele voltar a falar com a gente? — Perguntou Sakura colocando a cabeça recostada aos ombros de Sasuke_

— _Provavelmente não. Como você mesma disse, ele amadureceu muito._

— _Espero que sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e apreciou a brisa que passava naquele instante._

— _O que acha de sair para jantar hoje? — Perguntou o Uchiha_

— _Seria maravilhoso. — Respondeu ela sorrindo_

— _Sabe o que acabei de lembrar? — Perguntou ele depois de um curto espaço de tempo._

— _Não Sasuke-kun. — Respondeu ela o fitando_

— _Eu ainda não beijei você desde que chegamos aqui. — Ela sorriu_

— _Acho que esse problema nós podemos resolver facilmente. — E dizendo isso ela junto os seus lábios com os dele._

_Por que aquela missão não podia começar imediatamente? Estava cansado de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. E o pior era que não conseguia se esquecer da cena de Sasuke e Sakura se beijando. Por mais que tivesse descoberto que não amava Sakura verdadeiramente, sentia-se incomodado. Em toda sua vida se agarrou aquele sentimento como uma esperança de não ficar sozinho. Colocara em sua cabeça que se aquilo que achava que sentia por Sakura resistisse ele nunca estaria sozinho, mas tudo ocorreu diferente. E ele nunca se sentira tão sozinho como estava agora._

_A solidão era uma coisa com a qual ele já estava bastante acostumado. Afinal, passara praticamente toda a infância sozinho... sem amigos. Somente a partir dos doze anos encontrou seus primeiros companheiros: Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura. Com o passar do tempo conseguiu outras pessoas, mas aquele vazio que tinha no peito nunca ficara preenchido completamente. Pensou que o que sentia por Sakura, um dia, o completaria, só que isso não se realizou. O que havia feito de errado para passar por aquilo? Não tinha o direito de um dia ser feliz? Ele começava a achar que não._

— _Quanto tempo Naruto. — Disse Kakashi aparecendo do lado do Uzumaki. Naruto tinha ido para o monte hokage, ficar ali sempre o ajudava pensar._

— _Pois é Kakashi-sensei — Respondeu o loiro vagamente._

_Opa! Algo estava muito errado. Naruto não era uma pessoa triste, e o Hatake sabia disso. O que havia acontecido com seu aluno? Kakashi às vezes se perguntava se não podia ter feito algo a mais por Naruto. Ele sempre vira o Uzumaki sofrend. Quem sabe se ele tivesse dado mais apoio ao loiro ele tivesse sido um pouco mais feliz. Vasculhou a memória a procura de algo que justificasse a tristeza do futuro Hokage. A resposta veio cristalina, como a água: Sasuke e Sakura._

— _Que cara é essa Naruto?_

— _Nada não Kakashi-sensei._

— _Você já deve estar sabendo do Sasuke e da Sakura... — Falou o copy nin num tom mais baixo._

— _Sei... — sussurrou o Uzumaki_

— _Nós sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo Naruto..._

— _Pois é... — Ele sempre soube, mas também, sempre se recusou a acreditar._

— _Quer conversar sobre isso Naruto? — Kakashi perguntou._

— _Acho que sim..._

— _Então me responda — O ninja de cabelos brancos fez uma pausa— O que sentiu quando viu os dois juntos? Ficou com raiva deles?_

— _Não. — Ele admitiu — Fiquei com raiva de mim, por não ter percebi a verdade antes._

— _Que verdade?_

— _A verdade é que eu nunca amei a Sakura-chan, não do mesmo jeito que o Sasuke ama._

— _E como se sente sobre isso?_

— _Sozinho. — Ele respirou longamente antes de continuar — Acho que usei a ilusão de que gostava dela como uma válvula de escape. Eu queria me sentir menos solitário e acabei confundindo as coisas._

— _E o que vai fazer sobre isso? — Kakashi não gostava de dar uma de psicólogo, mas precisava fazer aquilo se queria ajudar Naruto._

— _O que eu posso fazer Kakashi-sensei? — Naruto olhou para o Hatake, e o ninja copiador pode ver toda a solidão que Naruto sentia refletida naquele olhar azul — Sempre fui sozinho. Continuarei assim. Antes era pior. — Ele deu um sorriso triste — Agora tenho vários amigos. Vou conseguir superar._

_O ex- ANBU não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele não podia imaginar o quanto de sofrimento Naruto sentia. E ele não podia fazer muito para ajudar o loiro. Somente apoiá-lo em tudo. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele para confortá-lo._

— _Está a fim de ir ao Ichiraku? — Perguntou_

— _Sempre estou Kakashi-sensei — Disse sorrindo francamente_

_Hinata estava concentrada em sua aula. Aqueles pequenos estavam muito agitados naquele dia. Mas, mesmo assim, não trocaria aquilo que fazia por nada. Adorava lecionar, ensinar aos pequenos aspirantes a ninjas era uma das coisas que ela mais sentia prazer em fazer. Ver cada rostinho sorridente quando conseguiam acertar alguma questão que ela passava fazia com que todo o esforço para estar ali valesse a pena. Cada palavra de reprovação de seu pai era esquecida quando ela iniciava aula e recebia todo o carinho daquelas crianças; a turma era muito nova em idade, por isso o numero de alunos era menor se comparado com as outras. Tinha que ser assim, pois eles precisavam de mais atenção._

— _Hinata-sensei— Chamou um garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos extremamente azuis._

— _O que foi Eiko-kun? — Perguntou ela bagunçando os cabelos do garoto de cinco anos e recebendo um sorriso em troca._

— _Hinata-sensei está muito bonita hoje. — Ele falou corando_

— _Obrigada Eiko-kun — Ela disse sorrindo_

_Subitamente a porta foi aberta e ela pode ver um membro do clã Hyuuga parado ali. Era um mensageiro. Pediu para as crianças ficarem quietas e foi até o encontro do ninja._

— _Hinata-sama. — Disse o homem fazendo uma leve reverencia — Hiashi-sama pediu para lhe informar que a reunião foi transferida para agora à tarde._

— _Agora à tarde? — Repetiu Hinata — Diga para meu pai que não poderei comparecer, pois estarei lecionando nesse horário._

_Os olhos do Hyuuga se arregalaram de surpresa. Hinata estava desobedecendo a uma ordem direta do líder, aquilo era uma falta muito grande. Ele não podia fazer nada, então apenas fez mais uma reverência indicando que tinha entendido e saiu da sala. Hinata respirou três vezes antes de fechar a porta e voltar para sala. Não podia abandonar seus alunos. Ela e seu pai tinham chegado a um acordo de que as reuniões só aconteceriam à noite, justamente por ela não ter como comparecer as que eram realizadas na parte da tarde. Ele estava quebrando aquele acordo, e ela não colocaria suas vontades depois do clã. Amava todos os Hyuugas, mas amava ela mesma em primeiro lugar. Com certeza seria repreendida por aquilo que fez, mas não se arrependia de ter feito._

_O resto da aula passou rapidamente, sempre era assim. Os alunos saíram da sala conversando animadamente enquanto acenavam para ela. Hinata foi até a sua mesa e recolheu os livros que estavam sobre ela. Pegou todos os brinquedos espalhados e guardou no grande baú de madeira. Foi até o armário e pegou as coisas que tinha que levar para casa naquele dia. Quando saiu da sala o relógio marcava dezesseis horas. Ela andou pelos corredores da Academia cumprimentando os conhecidos que encontrava. Parou de repente ao ver alguém sentado em um dos bancos que estavam ali. Era Naruto._

_O Uzumaki havia estado com Kakashi no Ichiraku até certo tempo, depois o Hatake precisou ir embora. Ele não queria ficar sozinho, e a primeira pessoa que pensou em procurar foi Hinata. Lembrou-se que ela havia lhe dito que dava aula a tarde, procurou saber que há horas os alunos da academia eram dispensados. Viu que ainda dava tempo de encontrar com ela antes que a morena fosse embora para casa. Foi até a academia, chegou antes das aulas terminarem e ficou esperando por ela, sentado em um dos bancos. Viu todos os alunos saírem e ele continuou lá. Depois de algum tempo sem ter escutado passos ouviu que alguém se aproximava, olhou para pessoa e viu que era a Hyuuga, ela parecia surpresa com a visita dele._

— _Boa Tarde Hinata. — Disse ele sorrindo_

— _Boa tarde Naruto-kun.— Ela respondeu._

— _Você vai para casa agora? — Perguntou ele_

— _Acho que sim, já acabei o que tinha que fazer por aqui._

— _Não quer andar um pouco? — Ele perguntou receoso._

— _Andar com você? — Ela indagou começando a ficar nervosa. Ele estava mesmo a chamando para sair?_

— _Eu queria conversar um pouco. — Ele disse — A gente podia tomar um sorvete._

— _Tudo bem Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu sorrindo — Eu irei com você._

_Hinata não sabia o porquê de Naruto tê-la convidado, mas não desperdiçaria a chance de ficar ao lado dele naquele tempo. E daí que levaria uma bronca quando chegasse em casa? Estar perto dele valia qualquer palavra que escutasse. Além do que, sentiu que deveria ir com ele. Foi quase como um sexto-sentido a avisando que deveria aceitar o convite dele, seguiu o seu coração._

— _Obrigada. — Ele falou se colocando de pé. Naruto pegou os livros das mãos dela._

— _Não precisa fazer isso Naruto-kun — Falou ela ruborizada._

— _Eu quero carregar seus livros Hinata. — Ele disse sorrindo — Vai-me deixa fazer isso?_

— _Hai. — Ela falou mostrando um sorriso tímido. Depois começou a segui-lo pelos corredores até encontrar a saída. Em breve anoiteceria em Konoha, e o vento começava a soprar mais frio. Não conversaram muito durante o trajeto que os levou até a pequena sorveteria da vila. Ao entrarem lá não se passou muito tempo até que fizessem seus pedidos. Foram caminhando pelas ruas enquanto devoravam suas casquinhas._

— _Obrigada por me convidar Naruto-kun. — Disse Hinata após dar uma bela lambida no sorvete._

— _Que isso Hinata — Disse ele sorrindo — Obrigada você por ter vindo andar comigo, estava precisando conversar com alguém._

— _Conversar? — Ela perguntou._

— _Se você concordar em me ouvir..._

— _tudo bem Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu — Vou ouvir você. — Naruto parou e olhou para o chão._

— _Você já amou alguém Hinata? — Ele perguntou e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Não entendia o que ele queria saber, e o pior, como poderia responder._

— _Eu amo, Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu tentando não demonstrar o temor que tinha na voz._

— _O que você sentiria se essa pessoa não te amasse? — Ele perguntou ainda sem encará-la. Ela percebeu o que ele tentava esconder através daquelas palavras. Sakura. Ela sabia que ele ainda nutria sentimentos pela companheira de time, aquilo doía no seu coração, mas amava Naruto o suficiente para ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa, mesmo se aquilo a ferisse._

— _Eu não sentiria Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu — Eu sinto. Sei como é amar e não ser amada. — Ele finalmente a olhou e sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que Hinata sofria._

— _Pode me dizer o que sente? Eu só queria entender. — Ele disse enquanto sentava-se encostado em um muro. Ela fez o mesmo que ele._

— _Posso sim. — Ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. Seria a primeira vez que conversaria tão abertamente sobre seus sentimentos. Estava confiante por ele não saber que ela falava justamente dele—Às vezes sinto raiva dele, por não gostar de mim. Mas na mesma hora que sinto raiva o amo, pois sei que não posso obrigá-lo a me amar. Quando me deito fico pensando que um dia as coisas poderão ser diferentes, só que é difícil. Ele gosta de outra. Só que eu o amo tanto que seria capaz de ajudá-lo a ficar com ela. Não o culpo por não me amar, eu nunca falei a ele o que sinto. Acho que vai ser sempre assim. Eu me contento só em poder ver o sorriso dele, não preciso tê-lo só para mim para saber que o amo. Sei que o amo aqui dentro. — Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito — E mesmo que ele nunca venha me olhar com olhos de amor eu continuarei mantendo esse sentimento aqui, pois é isso que me mantém de pé._

_Ele a olhava admirado. Como ela podia passar por tudo aquilo e ainda continuar sorrindo, ele não entendia. Aquela conversa serviu para confirmar que ele realmente não amava Sakura. Não amava do jeito que Hinata amava aquela pessoa. Não sentia nem metade das coisas que ela disse. Estava pronto para seguir em frente, Hinata havia o ajudado._

— _Obrigada Hinata— Ele disse sorrindo_

— _Tudo bem Naruto-kun, pode conversar comigo sempre que quiser. — Ela levantou e sorriu — Tenho que ir. Vemos-nos amanhã no arquivo?_

— _Hai. Até amanhã. — Ele a viu se afastando. Logo se levantou, não podia perder mais tempo. Tinha que fazer uma visita a casa de seu melhor amig_

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fanfic. Ele tem demorado um pouco porque tenho outra também em andamento, Sentença, e como gosto de escrever capítulos longos nessa e de boa qualidade espero que entendam. Beijos Deixem rewies

Fui


End file.
